Chapter 9: The Grand Tour
The ninth chapter of the Campaign is called "The Grand Tour" and is set in Merlot's Laboratory. The player(s) head inside Merlot's Laboratory to attempt to find a way to destroy it, while in communication with Ozpin. There are 4 artifacts in this chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps OR 2 Red Androids OR 1 Ursa, then 1 Mutant Beowolf Encounter 2 4 Beowolves, 2 Red Androids OR 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps Encounter 3 2 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Mutant Beowolves OR 2 White Androids, then 1 Mutant Beowolf Encounter 4 2 White Androids, then 1 Mutant Beowolf OR 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps OR 1 White Android, then 1 Red Android Encounter 5: Uploading Wave 1: '''4 Beowolves, then 5 Creeps '''OR 8 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves then 2 Red Androids Wave 2: '''2 Red Androids '''OR 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves Wave 3: '''2 White Androids, then 1 Mutant Beowolf '''OR 9 Creeps Wave 4: 2 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Mutant Beowolves Transcript Merlot: 'Greetings, and welcome to Merlot Industries, where we're building a better tomorrow... today! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: This just keeps getting weirder. * Weiss: This place is a bit creepy. * Blake: I'm getting a strange feeling about this place. * Yang: Wow, Merlot keeps this place sparkling. I guess his robots are good for something. * Jaune: I wonder if anyone else knows about this place. * Nora: It’s so creepy in here! * Pyrrha: Stay alert. This could be an ambush… * Ren: I think we found the place. Ozpin: 'Team, in order for me to help you, I'll need to know the layout of the lab. Keep your eyes peeled for any maps, schematics, or better yet - any access terminals that would allow us to tap into Merlot's network. ''Encounter 1 'Merlot: '''Making yourselves at home, I see? I want my guests to feel welcome, but my security team rarely feels the same way. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Stop! We can't go through there. * Weiss: We'll need to shut off the steam to get through. * Blake: The steam is blocking the path. Can we shut it off? * Yang: Stay back! That's one piping hot pipe! * Jaune: We need to shut that steam off... No problem. * Nora: Woah that looks hot! I got an idea. * Pyrrha: We’re not getting through that steam. * Ren: We can’t get through here unless we turn the steam off. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Got it! * Weiss: The steam is off. We can proceed. * Blake: It should be safe to cross now. * Yang: Sometimes you gotta let off a little steam. * Jaune: Right. That should do it! * Nora: Y’know, Merlot oughta thank us for fixing all these broken pipes. * Pyrrha: Should be safe now. * Ren: There we go. Merlot: 'Here at Merlot Industries, we take pride in innovation. Together, with your help... and a little of your special spark, we will build a better tomorrow! 'Ozpin: 'For you, Merlot, there won't be any tomorrow to 'restore'. ''Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Going... down! * Weiss: Any clue where this elevator might take us? * Blake: That first floor was too quiet. I don't expect that to last long. * Yang: An elevator. This has been all too convenient so far. * Jaune: Uh... Where's this elevator taking us? * Nora: Uhhh, did someone hit a button on the elevator? I swear, it wasn't me this time! * Pyrrha: I have a bad feeling about this! * Ren: I guess we’ll see where this takes us. Merlot: 'Here before you are the stage two processing tanks! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: The tanks of goo - they're attracting more mutants! * Weiss: The Grimm are clearly attracted to that substance. * Blake: We've gotta stop whatever's bringing them here. * Yang: Those tanks must be filled with catnip for Grimm. * Jaune: Uhhh guys! The Grimm are being drawn here. * Nora: Look at all those Grimm. * Pyrrha: The Grimm are attracted to those tanks! * Ren: The Grimm are going crazy over that stuff. Encounter 3 Merlot: 'sigh I would appreciate it if you didn't break all my things, but alas, my Androids will rebuild it in no time. This way please. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: So... we destroyed his stuff and he's not even mad? * Weiss: Is it just me, or is he a little too welcoming? * Blake: Just do what he says. * Yang: Okey, we'll do what you say. But that doesn't mean we trust you. * Jaune: Sure, let's go further into the bad guys' lair, why not?! * Nora: I'M not apologizing for breaking ANYTHING! * Pyrrha: He’s being far too nice. * Ren: I feel like this is all an elaborate setup. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Going... down! * Weiss: Any clue where this elevator might take us? * Blake: That first floor was too quiet. I don't expect that to last long. * Yang: An elevator. This has been all too convenient so far. * Jaune: Uh... Where's this elevator taking us? * Nora: Uhhh, did someone hit a button on the elevator? I swear, it wasn't me this time! * Pyrrha: I have a bad feeling about this! * Ren: I guess we’ll see where this takes us. Merlot: 'Here we have the Engineering wing, the so called 'brains' of the operation, if you're not counting my own intellect to self. Don't be timid, there aren't any traps here... yet. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Wow, check out all these computers. * Weiss: We appear to be in some sort of data processing center. * Blake: There are computers everywhere in here. * Yang: Professor Ozpin, we found the mother lode of motherboards. * Jaune: Whoa... That's a lot of computers. * Nora: So many blinking lights! * Pyrrha: What’s he running with all of these computers?! * Ren: That’s quite a bit of hardware. Ozpin: 'Good find, team. Do you see any terminals that you can access? ''Encounter 4 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Nothing yet. * Weiss: Negative. * Blake: Nope. * Yang: We'll keep our eyes peeled. * Jaune: Nope, just a ton more bad guys! * Nora: No, but good news... More baddies! * Pyrrha: I’ll look around after we take care of these guys. * Ren: Nothing yet. We’ll keep searching. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Alright, it's uploading. * Weiss: Upload in progress. * Blake: Initiating the upload. * Yang: Aaand uploading. * Jaune: It SHOULD be uploading now! * Nora: I think that’s the right button? * Pyrrha: The upload is started. * Ren: Alright. It’s uploading. 'Ozpin: '''You did it! Now, can you proxy the signal over to me with your scroll? ''Encounter 5 'Merlot: '''Wait, did you just... oh no... how could I be so stupid?! ''Encounter 5 wave 1 'Merlot: '''Prepare to meet your doooom, students! ''Encounter 5 wave 2 'Merlot: '''Crush them! ''Encounter 5 wave 3 'Merlot: '''Finish them! Now! ''Encounter 5 wave 4 'Merlot: '''Would you rip them apart, already! ''Encounter 5 end 'Ozpin: '''It's complete. Let me see... yes, I have everything I need. Team, I want you to head to the lower levels... to the Manufacturing wing. 'Merlot: '''I'll be waiting... Trivia * With some minor platforming, you can absolutely get onto the pipes in the tank room. Of course, this does nothing, but provide amusement. * If you're in a multiplayer match, activating the elevator doesn't mean it'll move immediately. It will wait for all the players to get in, then move, or wait until a certain time limit, to which it will teleport all players into the elevator, and then move. * Not much is known about the ? button prompt right at the start of the level. All it does cause a robot arm to freak out and drop a Red Android torso. You can go out of bounds into this area and investigate, and you can also shoot at it with your ranged and move it. You can watch a video about this here. * With some platforming fanagling, you can jump over the burst pipe with steam pouring out of it near the end of the level, instead of going all the way around through the vent. Gallery 20170224210943_1.jpg 20170224211000_1.jpg 20170224211029_1.jpg 20170224211124_1.jpg 20170224211202_1.jpg 20170224211404_1.jpg 20170224211448_1.jpg 20170224211502_1.jpg Category:Chapter